lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission: Impossible
Mission: Impossible is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions for Year 2. It is based on the film series of the same name starring and co-produced by Tom Cruise, which is in turn based on the TV series of the same name. About Mission: Impossible When U.S. government operative Ethan Hunt and his mentor, Jim Phelps, go on a covert assignment that takes a disastrous turn, Jim is killed, and Ethan becomes the prime murder suspect. Now a fugitive, Hunt recruits brilliant hacker Luther Stickell and maverick pilot Franz Krieger to help him sneak into a heavily guarded CIA building to retrieve a confidential computer file that will prove his innocence. Mission: Impossible II Ethan Hunt leads his IMF team on a mission to capture a deadly German virus before it is released by terrorists. His mission is made impossible due to the fact that he is not the only person after samples of the disease. He must also contest with a gang of international terrorists headed by a turned bad former IMF agent who has already managed to steal the cure. Mission: Impossible III Retired from active duty, and training recruits for the Impossible Mission Force, agent Ethan Hunt faces the toughest foe of his career: Owen Davian, an international broker of arms and information, who is as cunning as he is ruthless. Davian emerges to threaten Hunt and all that he holds dear -- including the woman Hunt loves. Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol Blamed for a terrorist attack on the Kremlin, Ethan Hunt & the entire IMF agency are disavowed by the U.S. government, while the president initiates the Ghost Protocol. Forced to go "off the grid" -- left without resources or backup -- Hunt must somehow clear the agency's name and prevent another attack. Complicating matters even more, Ethan must undertake the impossible mission with a group of fellow IMF fugitives whose actual motives are suspect. Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation With the IMF now disbanded and Ethan Hunt out in the cold, a new threat -- called the Syndicate -- soon emerges. The Syndicate is a network of highly skilled operatives who are dedicated to establishing a new world order via an escalating series of terrorist attacks. Faced with what may be the most impossible mission yet, Ethan gathers his team and joins forces with Ilsa Faust, a disavowed British agent who may or may not be a member of this deadly rogue nation. Mission: Impossible - Fallout After a mission to recover stolen plutonium ends horrifically, Ethan Hunt takes it upon himself to fulfill the original mission and stop a takeover from the Apostles -- a terrorist organisation formed by the Syndicate. As the mission goes through, the CIA begins to question Hunt's loyalty to the people and things that he cares for. Related Characters/Objects * 71248 Level Pack ** Ethan Hunt *** Mini Helicopter* *** IMF Sports Car **** IMF Tank **** IMF Splorer ***** Mini Sub* *** IMF Scrambler **** Shock Cycle **** IMF Covert Jet *** Franz Krieger* * Indicates a character is only playable in the Mission Impossible level or a drone. Non-Playable Characters * Eugene Kittridge * Luther Stickell * Benji Dunn * Sarah Davies * Jim Phelps * Claire Phelps * Jack Harmon * Air Hostess * Aleksander Golitsyn * Van Driver * Luigi * IMF Agent Adventure World * Langley, Virginia ** CIA Headquarters * Prague ** Prague Embassy ** Prague Safe House ** Akvarium * Sydney ** Ambrose Residence * Biocyte * Shanghai ** Xitan * Rome ** Rome Sewers * Seville * Island Base * Wind Farm Battle Arena * IMF Field Agent Training Facility ** What pack unlocks it: 71248 Level Pack Level * Mission: Impossible Trivia * This is the first, and currently the only franchise licensed to Warner Bros. by Paramount Pictures/Viacom. * This franchise is heavily recognized for its main theme that was originally composed by Lalo Schifrin for the TV series it is based on. * This franchise was part of of the leaked list of franchises from September 2015, listed under the initials MI. * The Level from the Level Pack is based on the plot of the first movie. Gallery File:MIPortal.jpeg LD 44.PNG|Box Art of the Adventure World Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Franchises Category:Mission Impossible Category:Franchises Category:Wave 6 Category:Film Franchises Category:Paramount Franchises Category:Viacom Franchises